Snap Pea
Enforce-mint |unlocked = 250 seed packets |flavor text = "I'm a picky eater, I'll admit it," admits Snap Pea casually. "I'll eat a zombie, no problem, but there's just something about heads. I feel like they're looking at me." }} Snap Pea is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.1.3 update. It instantly kills a zombie in front of it when planted, then shoots the zombie's head that deals 400 damage per shot to any zombie. It will then rest for ten seconds before killing another zombie. If it can't eat a zombie, such as machines or Gargantuars, it will shoot three peas at the zombie. Like Shadow Peashooter, Goo Peashooter and Sling Pea, Snap Pea will require 250 seed packets to be unlocked. The player can do so by replaying Jurassic Marsh levels to earn Piñatas from the piñata tracker. Origins Its appearance resembles a mix between a Peashooter and a Chomper, with the Chomper head being based on a pea pod. Its name is based on the snap pea, a cultivar group of edible potted peas and is a reference to how it "snaps" (eats) up zombies with its huge mouth after burrowing. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Snap Pea will burrow underground and snap up five random zombies, and then return to shoot all five heads in its lane, with each head dealing incredibly high damage. If its only targets are machines or Gargantuars, it will shoot three peas at them instead. Level upgrades Strategies Using this plant can be a good counter against zombies that have some sort of countermeasure against certain plants, such as the Excavator Zombie immune to straight shots, Parasol Zombie which is immune to lobbed shots, and Imp Dragon which is immune to fire attacks. This plant will eliminate those threats in a matter of seconds; thereby allowing your other plants to have an easier time killing more aggressive zombies when they're at lower levels. Gallery SnaPpea.png|Snap Pea Snap Pea Seed Packet.jpg|Seed packet Imitater Snap Pea Seed Packet.jpg|Imitater seed packet Screenshot 20190220-193011.png|Almanac entry (Part 1) Ccc.jpg|Almanac entry (part 2) Pea, Snaps, and Chomp.jpg|Snap Pea between a Peashooter and a Chomper IMG_20190129_190306_613.JPG|Snap Pea's costume SnapPeaEndlessZoneCard.jpg|Snap Pea's Endless Zone Card (Level 1) SnapPeaBundle.jpg|An advertisement of Snap Pea's Bundle Screenshot (2196).png|Snap Pea's bundle in the store Screenshot (2144).png|Advertisement for Snap Pea in the main menu Screenshot (2195).png|Promotional video Snap Pea Mouth Closed.jpg|Snap Pea with it's mouth closed Snap Pea Stretch Attack.jpg|Snap Pea shooting out of a hole Snap Pea Catching Zombie.jpg|Snap Pea chomping a zombie Snap Pea Chewing.jpg|Snap Pea eating a zombie Snap Pea's Leaves.jpg|Snap Pea whilst the head is underground SnapPeaPinataInStore.jpg|Snap Pea Pinata in the store PurchasingSnapPeaPinata.jpg|Purchasing Snap Pea Pinata SnapPeaSeedPackets.jpg|Obtaining Snap Pea seed packets from a piñata SnapPeaabouttobeunlocked.jpg|Snap Pea ready to be unlocked SnapPeaabouttobeunlockedSeedPacket.jpg|Snap Pea ready to unlock seed packet SnapPeaUnlocked.jpg|Unlocked SnapPeaLevelUp.jpg|Snap Pea's animation when it is ready to level up SnapPeaWatered.jpg|Snap Pea being watered in the Zen Garden SnapPeawithBoostPacket.jpg|A Snap Pea in the Zen Garden with its boost BoostedSnapPea.jpg|Boosted Snap Pea in the Zen Garden Trivia *It can eat a zombie that is trapped in a frozen block. *It will not go after zombies that are in the water in Big Wave Beach. See also *Shadow Peashooter *Sling Pea *Goo Peashooter *Chomper *Peashooting plants fr:Pois Croqueur Category:Enforce-mint Family plants Category:Premium plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Passive attacking plants